Lyrics of music have heretofore been used in various applications. For example, a lyric information display application in karaoke displays the lyrics of a music composition as caption on a display along with the progress of backing during the reproduction of backing sound for the music. At this time, the color of the characters of the lyrics to be sung by the singer is displayed with a different color from the color of the characters of the lyrics of the other parts in some cases in order to support the singer.
According to the application in related art, however, the displayed lyric information is undifferentiated, the message that the music composer desires to deliver, such as important words in the lyrics, is hardly reflected.
JP-A-2003-271160 discloses a music composition search apparatus capable of dividing music lyric data into units of words by morpheme analysis, extracting predetermined words, calculating weighting coefficients indicating to what extent the extracted words have frequency of use, and arranging each music composition in an information space with the use of the weighting coefficients.